Cellular communications between a base station (BS) and a user equipment (UE) can become degraded by path loss, noise and interference, for example. The communication from the BS to the UE can be referred to as a downlink. The communication from the UE to the BS can be referred to as an uplink.
Diversity receivers (RXDIVs) in a user equipment (UE) can include multiple diversity branch receivers (DBRs). RXDIVs can increase the performance of cellular communications on radio frequency (RF) channels. The types of UE that can benefit from a RXDIV include cellular transceivers, mobile handsets, mobile terminals, radio modems, cellular data cards, and the like. However, a RXDIV can raise the power consumption of a UE and can reduce active or talk time. Careful management of UE resources, such as DBRs, can reduce the amount of power a UE consumes in certain operating modes, such as dedicated channel modes and high-speed packet access modes, for example. Careful management of UE resources can increase a UE's available talk time while not adversely affecting network performance.